Naruto en Hogwarts
by Strascream
Summary: Naruto en Hogwarts  Capituló 1 llegada en el tren  Naruto iba caminando por un bosque cercano a la Aldea de la Hoja hasta que vio algo que no pudo creer.  ¡UN MONTÓN DE NINJAS LO ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO!  Como estaba solo y sabía que no podía hacer nada con


**Naruto en Hogwarts**

**Capituló 1 llegada en el tren**

Naruto iba caminando por un bosque cercano a la Aldea de la Hoja hasta que vio algo que no pudo creer.

¡UN MONTÓN DE NINJAS LO ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO!

Como estaba solo y sabía que no podía hacer nada contra semejante número de ninjas, corrió . Corrió tanto que creía que Kyubi le estaba hablando mientras corría "Corre, Naruto, corre. Corre o yo moriré contigo"

-Tan insensible como siempre-dijo Naruto en voz alta.

"esto te mostrara que no soy así _técnicamente_ . . ." Naruto no sintió nada hasta que luego oyó un verdadero grito del Zorro en su interior

"¡TOMA MI CHACKRA!" Y sintió como si en sus venas estuviera toda la energía del Zorro.

Empezó a juntar Chackra. Solo necesitaba un estallido. A pesar de tener el poder del zorro, se sorprendió de ver un brillo en su mano (pues el chackra, solo si se aplica en cantidades inhumanas, es visible). Entonces estrelló la mano contra el piso y gritó "¡RASSENGAN!".

Y todos los ninjas fueron volando en todas direcciones.

-Me he librado de una buena. Casi creó que debería darte las gracias Zorro.

"Ya sabes porque lo hice" dijo el Zorro

_En un lugar__ lejano sobre los árboles_

-Veo que el muchacho tiene mucho poder, será difícil.-decía un tipo pálido con túnica negra.

-Sí, pero sabes que soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerlo.-decía Orochimaru-Solo necesito su ayuda.

-Y a cambió tu me enseñaras la forma de ejercer ese Jutsu de Inmortalidad.-le recordó Voldemort.

-Como ya lo había dicho.-dijo educadamente Orochimaru, pero eso no quitó el tono serpentino de su voz.

-Bien entonces tenemos un trato.-Voldemort le tendió una mano.

-Trato.-Orochimaru le estrechó la mano.

_En el bosque_

Naruto seguía caminando . . .

Entonces apareció Kakashi Sensei

-Naruto ven conmigo.-dijo y se puso a dar saltos enormes entre las ramas de árboles.

_Expreso de Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter estaban en la estación de King´s Cross

-¿Cuándo llegara?

-Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que la puntualidad no es el punto fuerte Kakashi Hatake.

-Bien pero . . .

-Mira, ahí está Dumbledore señalando la figura de Kakashi.

-No llevan ropa ó al ver que Kakashi llevan su chaleco antibalas de Konoha y Naruto su traje naranja.

-De todas formas tendría que llevar la banda.-le recordó-Por el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Ojoloco también tiene ese problema.-recordó Harry entre risas, pensando en el aspecto gracioso del Auror con ese bombín medio caído y como se habían reído de él.

-Bien, subamos al tren.-dijo Kakashi.

-¡Pero no me ha dicho nada!- le reclamó Naruto.

-Cuando subamos al tren te lo diré.

Entonces cuando estuvieron sentados en el tren, Kakashi le dijo a Naruto.

-Ahí un mundo del que la mayoría de las personas no tiene conocimiento, en ese mundo existen los magos, ellos puede hacer todo lo que nosotros hacer con los Jutsus.

Esta bromeando.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-Cuando Sasuke y Sakura me dieron de comer mientras estaba atado, usted nos regañó y luego nos aprobó.

La parte de la cara de Kakashi que no estaba oculta por la máscara o la banda se sonrojó y Naruto creyó ver escurrírsele una gota de sudor por un perfil.

-Entonces tienes que creerme porque soy tu sensei.

-Creó que es un buen motivo-dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke y Sakura ya están enterados.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Naruto-¡¿Entonces porque yo no lo sabía! ¡es igual que cuando le enseño el Chidori a Sasuke y no a mi!

-Traté de enseñártelo pero no pudiste hacerlo.

-Bien creó que es hora de calmarnos.-dijo Dumbledore que estaba sentado en el asiento opuesto del compartimiento con Harry –bien habitualmente digo esto enfrente de un montón de personas y en el Gran Comedor (aunque lo repetiré).-se aclaró la garganta y dijo la frase que habituaba decir para recibir a sus amados alumnos y compañeros profesores:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.


End file.
